


tired

by nobodylovesme



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Self Loathing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodylovesme/pseuds/nobodylovesme
Summary: it was never enough
Kudos: 4





	tired

the room was almost silent. kyouya couldn't even hear his own breathing that much, but that could be attributed to his exhausted lack of focus. the papers scattered on his typically neat and tidy floor spoke so louder than the deafening silence did. he was too tired to organize the mess that reminded him of his uselessness.

no matter how well he did academically it would never be good enough. he could only stare vacantly at the ceiling. but he supposed he wouldn't even be able to do that well enough for his father.

kyoya sighed and rolled onto his side. his alarm clock read 3:03am. another late night of studying for approval that would prove ultimately fruitless.

it was never enough.


End file.
